Like I can
by chercolfer
Summary: It's been a year since Blaine and Kurt broke up their engagement and Kurt is going to show his students how to sing a good song.


"Kurt, come on it's been months now...you have to let it go and, if Blaine really loves you, which he does, he'll come back to you at some point." Rachel said it when Kurt was staring at a particular picture of the 2 of them.

"I've been so patient now, Rachel. It's going to be a year since we broke up and he'll still be with him." Kurt said throwing his phone at her, tired of looking at it. Too tired to be upset...

It was silent for a while; Kurt knew that Rachel was going through a folder of pictures he's never had her let go through. Pictures taken between May 2013 and September 2014. Form when they were on their happiest to a picture taken, a day before they broke up. It's the last one and it's the one that hurts the most. Because Kurt can actually remember how he felt that day. He felt suppressed by himself and he also felt very claustrophobic that day.

"Kurt, I might have an idea" Rachel then said.

Blaine walked through the now familiar hallways but with a bit more nostalgia than the last time he walked through them.

Blaine walks with a quick pace, he had agreed to meet Rachel at 2.30 pm and he's a little late already. Things are still a little weird between them, so he doesn't want her to think he's not respecting her by turning up 5 minutes too late.

"Rachel, hello!" Blaine said. Kissing her cheek when he finally met her in front of the auditorium.

Rachel smiled at him and looked through the little window. "Blaine, You're just in time. Come, follow me" she said taking his hand and leading him to where she wanted to be.

"So, there is at least 1 moment in every year, where the only way to express your feelings is by singing a good written and powerful song with lyrics that describe your feelings.

"So this week's assignment is to search something that's been on your thoughts for a while and search a song that fits it perfectly.

"All nice talk and you probably all think that I'm being a bit dramatic here, but I wouldn't be a NYADA student if I didn't take every chance to perform. So I'm going to give you an example of the assignment."

Kurt explained the task and applause sounded from his students..."go Kurt" someone even shouted. Kurt bowed and signed to somebody to turn the music on.

"Rachel?" Blaine whispered when he recognized the first tunes of Sam smith's song. Rachel ignored him and led him to the middle of the auditorium to sit down right

In front of the stage.

_"He could be a sinner, of a gentleman" _

Kurt started the song...convinced that he would leave the right impression...he'd always been very good in delivering raw emotions when he needed to...and an acoustic cover of a Sam smith song is always very raw...

It really didn't take Blaine long to realize that Rachel planned all of this, and that Kurt had no idea that Blaine was sitting there.

_"But he'll never love you like I can, can_"

Kurt made a little twirl and went to stand in the front of the mic that had been placed in the middle of the stage. He had thought about this.

"_He could have your humour, but I'll never understand._"

It still amazed Blaine how raw Kurt was able to deliver a message and a certain emotion if he wanted to.

"Rachel, you can't do this to me" Blaine then whispered, feeling a bit left alone with his emotions and he got up to leave.

"No, you've been hurting this boy for such a long time by dating someone else. The least you can do is listen to his cry for help." She whispered. Blaine almost forgot how honest and direct Rachel can be.

_"Why are you looking down all the wrong ways, when mine is the heart and the salt of the soul" _

Kurt broke eye contact with his students when he saw movement in the auditorium in the corner of his eyes.

When he did, he almost couldn't believe his eyes. Why was Blaine sitting there? He wasn't supposed to. Kurt wasn't singing this song to Blaine; he was singing it about Blaine. Blaine wasn't supposed to hear it.

Of course that this was Rachel's work. Why did he even trust a girl that was both best friends with his ex-fiancé and himself?

Kurt locked eyes with Blaine anyway, he couldn't help himself. Blaine was like that addiction that he couldn't get rid of by now.

"_He'll never love you like I can, can, can_"

A few moments locking eyes combined with soft sung lyrics and it was like they were on another planet again...the 2 of them...by now Kurt was making sure to sing every word directly at Blaine.

It then only took his students a few sentences to realize that there was sitting someone else in the auditorium.

They all turned around to see who was sitting there and then also understood what their teacher meant with the song and what, or who, was his inspiration to sing it.

Madison shook her head and rested her head on her brother his shoulder. "He still loves him so much." She whispered. Looking at the coach of their rival glee club, while rival was to be taken very light because they had a feeling that their coaches were almost working together.

Mason took her hair in his hands and started braiding it. "This is one of those romcoms, but then in real life. I hope that what Ms. Berry set up works, because they deserve to be together."

If someone would've asked Kurt what was the hardest part of the song, he would have said the last chorus. Not vocally, he had no problems with any pitch or note. He only had a lot of problems with not trying to cry.

_"We both have demons, that we can't stand."_

He let go of a sigh and the music silenced so much that Kurt could freestyle a little.

_"I love your demons, like devils can" _

_"If you're self-seeking an honest man, then stop deceiving. Lord please"_

The music came on a normal volume again and this time, Kurt did not hold back. He just let all the emotions go...

_"Why are you looking down all the wrong roads?!  
When mine is the heart and the salt of the road."_

"_He'll never love you like I can, can, can. _

_He'll never love you like I can, can, can. _

_He'll never love you like I can, can, can._"

The tears started at the last sentence and once the music stopped. Kurt was standing on the stage. Feeling very empty inside. Feeling like he just gave his everything. He hasn't felt like this since he sang "being alive" back at his second chance and even then he didn't let his emotions create a song like that.

Everyone was applauding and Kurt loves applause...but he didn't feel very comfortable in that moment.

He looked up from the point he was staring at. Only to see an empty seat. Kurt panicked for a second. Where had Blaine gone? He couldn't just disappear like that. Not after what Kurt just told him through song.

Kurt was being calmed down when he heard the stage creaking behind him. Blaine was standing there and after hesitating for a few seconds, Blaine opened his arms and hugged him. Burying his head in Kurt's neck. Kurt loved when Blaine did this and it's probably the thing that Kurt missed the most. Blaine is a very touchy feely person and he loves to give hugs, and having it stop from one day on the other. That was very hard for Kurt.

So when Blaine was in his arms he took everything he got and rubbed his nose against Blaine's neck. Smelling his after shave, he still uses the same one as a year ago.

After a while Blaine let go of a sigh and opened his eyes again. "You're right Kurt" he announced looking at the New Direction members that where watching the show.

Blaine cleared his throat so he would be able to speak loud enough.

"He'll never love me like you can."


End file.
